


Hello, Beloved Husband

by ASR (MSiLeT), MSiLeT



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fake Marriage, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-TGC, Pre-TSS, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSiLeT/pseuds/ASR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSiLeT/pseuds/MSiLeT
Summary: Harry and Eggsy finally find Merlin lying in a coma in Thailand. Harry uses his marital status with Merlin to gain visiting right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the fake marriage trope Merlahad fic that nobody asked for, with a twist.

\------------------------- Present day -------------------------

  
 

It has been 6 months since the fall of Poppy and Kingsman is slowly but surely recovering. They have lost a lot of agents and staffs but there are still quite a few loyal employees that showed up when contacted. Today, Eggsy and Harry are on an airplane to Thailand to hopefully recover another, if Whiskey's information is correct. She called Kingsman HQ just 6 hours before, informing them of a John Doe patient lying in a Thai hospital that was flown in from Cambodia by a team tasked with cleaning up Poppy's mess. No one thought to inform either Statesman or Kingsman up until now.  
  
Despite his hope, Eggsy is a little worried. They have no cover story made up, they aren't even sure if that is the right person, they hopped on a plane immediately after the phone call, abandoning all plans for the day. He voices his concern to Harry. "How can we know if it is Merlin? We can't just barge in there and demand to see a guy we have no relation to."  
  
Harry smirks, sipping his martini, "Don't worry, my boy. I have my ways."  
  
As it turns out, Harry's way is actually barging in and demanding to see the patient, with a twist. "I have received news of a mystery patient and I demand to see if he is my husband! He has been missing for months, I have been looking everywhere for him and I refuse to be separated from him a moment longer!", Harry says loudly to the receptionist, voice full of command. This is a voice that brooks no argument.  
  
Eggsy is shocked. Harry and Merlin, married? When and why and how and many other questions pop up in Eggsy's head so quickly he almost gets dizzy but thanks to his Kingsman training he manages to keep a nonchalant façade. Harry produces a paper proving their marital status and a picture of Merlin to show to the receptionist.  
  
After a short waiting period, a doctor comes out to greet them, showing Harry (and Eggsy manages to get a look, he isn't Kingsman for nothing) the picture and files of the man. It is Merlin, alright, albeit thinner, most of his head covered in bandages and with his eyes closed. The doctor tells them that the patient has sustained serious injuries to his head and upper body. He has also lost both of his legs, one of them to his knee and the other to his thigh. He also confirms that Merlin has been in a coma ever since he was brought in. Eggsy can see that despite Harry's calmness in his voice and manner toward the doctor, he is tense. His left hand is balled into a tight fist at his side and his posture is even straighter than possible. The doctor gives them clearance to go see Merlin.  
  
They arrive at his room and Harry's pretence drops. One look at Merlin lying there in bandages, hooking up to different machines he was in tears. He stands there motionless, staring at Merlin until Eggsy brings over a chair next to the bed and tells him to sit down. Eggsy looks at Merlin, feeling both relief that he is alive and sadness over the fact that Merlin suffered all this to protect him and Harry. They have him back now and Eggsy is willing to fight anyone who dares to even think about hurting him.  
  
Eggsy waits until Harry has collected himself and asks "Are you and Merlin really married? Why have you guys never told me before?"  
  
"We have a civil partnership on paper, Eggsy. We wanted to be prepared for situations such as this or when we die suddenly, like Kentucky, so we signed a document when it became legal."  
  
"So...no grand secret romance, no romantic proposal?"  
  
"No, Eggsy," Harry smiled uneasily.  
  
"What a disappointment! And there I was trying to find a meaning behind all your interactions on the way here!"  
  
"Eggsy, what's important right now is that we found Merlin. We have to assess his situation and find the best way to help his recovery, be it letting him stay here or air-lifting him back to the UK," Harry deflects.  
  
Eggsy looks at Harry, not fully buying it but letting it slide. "How about you sit here with Merlin and I run out to send his medical files back to HQ? That way we can have our people look over and give us the best advice, yeah?"  
  
"That sounds like a splendid idea, Eggsy. Thank you!"  
  
After Eggsy leaves the room, Harry looks up into Merlin's face and says "Hello, beloved husband," he pauses, then smiles sadly, "You always hated it when I called you that, didn't you? Always told me to stop joking and be professional."  
  
 

\--------------------------- Flashback to early December, 2005 -------------------------

 

Merlin looked up from his work bench as the door to his office opened and closed. As expected, Harry walked in looking way too cheerful for this early morning. No one else dared walking into his office without knocking first, knowing full well that he totally would shoot intruders when in a bad mood.  
  
"Hello Galahad, what can I do for you today?"  
  
"Merlin, I have been thinking and I just came up with the most brilliant idea!" Harry gave off the impression of a cat that got the cream.  
  
"That doesn't sound good."  
  
"Oh come on, you and I both know I am as smart as you are. My ideas are often marvellous!"  
  
"Or disastrous." At Harry's scandalised look, Merlin faked a sigh and continued. "Fine, do tell me your brilliant idea."  
  
 "We should get married!", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Excuse me, what?". If Merlin was drinking tea, he would have spat it out comically like in those old cartoons.  
  
"It's a great idea, Merlin!"  
  
"It might be great on some other planets, Harry, but your weak point here is that this is Earth."  
  
"No, no, listen to me!" At Merlin's nod, Harry continued, "When we have entered a civil partnership, in case one of us, probably me, ever ends up at a hospital in the middle of nowhere, the other can have the right to visit and make decisions. If one of us dies, the other can take care so that our earthly possessions are not going to the wrong hands at the risk of exposing Kingsman!"  
  
"Hmm, that makes sense. But why me?" Merlin asked, still not fully buying Harry's idea.  
  
"Merlin, we are friends. Let me be honest, you are my closest friend, the only person I trust." Harry caught _also with a lot of benefits_ before it flew out of his mouth. "You know my medical records better than me knowing the palm of my left hand, you know what I love and hate, you probably know more about whatever relatives I have better than I do." Seeing that Merlin was going to start talking, Harry raised his hand up to signify that he was not done and continued. "I know a lot about you too, maybe not as much as you do me, but you can trust me to follow whatever order you give me, I have been doing it for the last 20 or so years. I'd know I'd rather entrust the Hart properties to you and your judgement than whatever arse of a cousin I've never met. I hope you feel the same with me."  
  
Merlin sat there, speechless for a few moments while Harry got more and more nervous.  
  
"Alright, you don't like this idea. I'm sorry I brought it up. Let's forget all of this." Harry said quickly and looked for an excuse to bolt.  
  
Merlin started laughing, at first just a few chuckles and then it grew to full belly laughs. Harry's expression went from nervous to confused to hurt and angry. He snapped, "You don't have to laugh at me like that, you bastard."  
  
Merlin saw how upset Harry was and he stopped laughing immediately. He stood up quickly and walked over to Harry, putting a hand on one of Harry's elbows. "Harry! Harry, I'm sorry. I was not laughing at you or the speech you made. You looked like a deer in the headlights and I found it amusing. I have never seen you looking like that. Please."  
  
Harry's anger dissipated and he relaxed visibly at Merlin's touch. "So, you don't hate the idea?"  
  
"I think it actually has merits and I am honoured, Harry. I certainly would rather my collection of first edition sci-fi and fantasy books as well as my top secret blueprints to go to you than a drunk distant relative who can't comprehend them. If you are sure about this, Harry, then I agree to this arrangement. We will have to convince Arthur, however." Merlin said, looking a bit shy and nervous. If you looked closely you could see him blush but he would deny it on the pain of death.  
  
"Just say that it's for the sake of Kingsman and even that old backward arse can't say no." Harry smile was so radiant Merlin thought he would be willing to die to keep Harry smiling like that.  
  
 

\------------------------- Present day -------------------------  
  
 

"That certainly was not a romantic proposal," Harry says to the still form of Merlin. "I should have gotten down on my knee and asked you. I was so afraid you would have said no and ended our friendship, I couldn't bear it. That idea came to me the moment they said civil partnership was going to be legalised yet I spent weeks fretting over what I should say, how I should convince you to marry me without sounding desperate."  
  
Harry pauses, picking up Merlin's left hand and hold it in both of his. "Do you know I even bought you a ring? I never gave it to you. I should have. I had it on me the day we got married too. What a grand wedding we had, wasn't it?"  
  
 

\-----------------------Flashback to December 21st, 2005---------------------  
  
 

"Do we really have to do it today of all days?" Merlin complained while trying to navigate through the sea of people. He visibly showed his annoyance towards some slightly drunk, overjoyed couples slamming onto him. If those drunkards spill their beer on his newly pressed bespoke suits he would rain fire and fury upon them.  
  
"Hamish, why do you look so grumpy on our wedding day? Cheer up!" Harry being his bright merry self did not do anything to make Merlin feel better. The tiny, dreary registration office reception was overflowed with people. There were people both queueing and celebrating outside as well. He longed to be back in his quiet office, typing away on his trusty computer. He mumbled, "We could have just waited until after new year, hell, we could have just waited until tomorrow and it would not have been as crowded as this."  
  
"My dear, where is your sense of solidarity, of adventure, of pride? Today is the first day civil partnerships are legal in England. We went from being prosecuted to being able to be legally in a relationship with the ones we love in under 40 years. This is great, I wouldn't want to miss it for the world!"  
  
Merlin concurred that in a way, Harry was right. He just could not roll over and admit defeat. "Excuse me as I have spent all my sense of adventure following you from one bad decision to another year after year." 

Harry did not take the bait. He just turned toward Merlin and smiled tenderly. "Then I hope this will not be another bad decision that disappoints you."  
  
That was it. He was defeated. Harry could tell him to do anything at that moment and he would gladly do it, let alone marrying the man he has been in love with for years. Granted, it was a fake marriage but he'd take what he could get.  
  
"Imagine if my father was alive to see this. He would be livid!" Harry said after waiting in line for a while.  
  
"Your father would have been more upset about you marrying a penniless, working class, plain Scot than about you marrying a man.", Merlin chuckled.  
  
Harry pretended to be upset. "Excuse me but you don't get to talk about my future husband that way, mister. I'll have you know that he is a perfectly respectable inventor working for a reputable tailor on a good salary that can provide for me and all my needs. Furthermore, he is the most handsome Scotsman I have ever met!"  
  
Merlin blushed for real. He tried to cover up his embarrassment. "Flattering me will get you nowhere, Harry. I've already agreed to marry you." At Harry's grin, he started grinning too. "Honestly, a Scot, a proletarian, a man. Your father would have had a heart attack."  
  
"Good that he is already dead then." Harry said, seriously.  
  
"Harry!" Merlin admonished him but dropped the matter.  
  
They moved slowly as the queue in front of them became shorter and shorter. Merlin pretended he did not feel Harry's hand on his lower back the whole walk into the office. After they signed the document, Harry actually pulled him in and kissed him as per tradition. That was the happiest day of Merlin's life.  
  
 

\------------------------- Present day -------------------------  
 

"It was the happiest day of my life, Hamish." Harry says, sniffling. "I am not even talking about the unplanned wedding night after the drunk pub fight we started because someone insulted us. It was the best sex I've ever had, granted, but even without it I would have been satisfied." He pauses for a while. "I should have.  
  
"But I am not, Hamish. For the last 10 years, I kept wondering what would it be like if it was real. I wanted to hold your hand in public, I wanted to tell you how much I love you every morning and every night. I wanted us to live together, have a few dogs, your books and clothes mixed with mine. I wanted so bad but I did nothing about it."  
  
"How could you bear it, Hamish? Did the year I when I was missing hurt you the way the last 6 months hurt me? Did you even care? Why did you say nothing when I told Eggsy I had no one? I said it because I was afraid you'd hear that all my regrets were about you. Not a single night after I could sleep without dreaming of you. Every day I kept hoping, praying that I'd find you because we never found your body, yet every night I heard you blaming me for not being able to save you. I was this close to going mad.  
  
"Now I have found you. Please, come back to me. I promise to get down on one knee and propose properly this time, with a ring too, the one I should have given you back then. We can actually get married now, Hamish, not a mere civil partnership anymore. I promise to be the best husband you can ask for. If you don't want to marry me and laugh at my face, that is fine too." Harry hesitates, "Well, it...it is actually not fine, it will break my heart but I will bear it because you come back, so please, do me one more favour this time." Harry drops his head down to where his hands are holding Merlin's, close his eye and just let the tears flow.  
  
Outside, Eggsy is crying too. He did not mean to pry but he wanted to keep an eye on Harry, for the man was looking close to a nervous breakdown. Now, however, he will run as fast as he can to send those files to HQ. They will bring Merlin back and they will fix him. For both Merlin and Harry's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I tripped and fell face first onto my keyboards, the result was this angst.
> 
> Note 2: They totally ruined Merlin's suits. How they did it is totally up to you.
> 
> Note 3: I researched the SEA countries about LGBT laws and Thailand looks like the most viable option so I chose Thailand.
> 
> Note 4: Ok I have an idea for the epilogue so I will write another chapter to close this out on a happy note.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I would just write a small epilogue with the proposal and the wedding. 2500+ words later and I still have no wedding. That will have to be in chapter 3.

It has been 3 months since they brought Merlin back to the UK. The Kingsman doctors have assured him that Merlin is healing nicely and he should be up and about in the foreseeable future. Whiskey came over last month to examine Merlin and assured Harry that things are going remarkably well.

Another great news is that they located both Lancelot and Percival alive. Roxy had a lot of her bones broken and sustained a few fractures on her skull due to the building collapsing on her panic room but there was nothing their doctors could not mend. Martin was extremely lucky to escape completely unscathed thanks to not being home. He was on a mission and only routed his communication via his house to encrypt it. Martin was the one finding and bringing Roxy in. Eggsy, Harry, Martin and even Roxy in her temporary wheelchair take turn looking over Merlin so that the others can be away to attend to personal and Kingsman business.

Harry would like nothing more than to spend time at the temporary HQ with all the people closest to him but Kingsman has to come first. At the moment he is up in Scotland to oversee the construction of the new Kingsman distillery and below it, the Scottish base. They have decided to decentralize so that all of them can no longer be wiped out at once anymore. The tailor shop is being rebuilt as well as the original HQ, this time with state of the art defence systems. Harry sighs, when it comes to technologies, he would have loved to have the opinion and skills of his wizard. He does hope Merlin will be up soon and help him out because sometimes, all these tech stuff confound him.

 Suddenly, Harry's glasses beep. Right after he turns it on he hears Eggsy yelling breathlessly, as if he's running from a stampede, into the mic, "Harry! Harry! Back to HQ! I'm on my way!"

"Eggsy, what's wrong?" he panics slightly, "Are we getting attacked? Is everyone alright?"

"No! No, nothin' like that!" Eggsy sounds like he does not slow down, "Roxy called! Merlin's up! He opened his eyes!"

Harry is speechless for a moment, then he starts running too. "Eggsy, where are you right now? Can you get to him soon?"

"Yeah, Harry, 'm in London, can be there in less than 30 minutes!"

"Good, tell Merlin I'm on my way. I'll find the fastest way possible even if I'll have to fly the helicopter myself!"

"Harry! You only have one eye, if you fly that helicopter I swear to God Merlin's gonna kill you himself!"

"That would require him being able to kill me first!"

"Harry, bruv, I will help him kill you if you fly that helicopter, call the pilot! Now I've got to go, bye!"

 

\------------------------- 3 hours later -------------------------

 

Harry walks to the hospital wing, a bloody long walk if you ask him. He can even hear Merlin taunting _late again, Sir_ in his head. All his grand idea of being there when Merlin wakes up not only went up in flames but now he is late for his own husband finally coming back to the living world. Not that he is displeased, he's beyond happy but deep down there's a little pettiness, just a little. He was there the whole day yesterday. As he approaches Merlin's room, he sees Eggsy wheeling Roxy out. Eggsy's face lights up when he sees Harry. "About damn time, Harry. What took you so long?"

"Had to make a detour for something. Am I the last one?"

Eggsy grins mischievously and says, "Nah Harry, lucky for you, Percival is still in mainland Europe!"

Harry exhales, "Well thank God for small favours."

Eggsy, and by extent, Roxy moves closer to Harry. Roxy tells him "Merlin is still awake, come inside and talk to him before he falls asleep again, Arthur." Eggsy nods and continues Roxy's words, "She's right and I figure you've got lots to talk about, yeah? Good luck!" and then off they go.

Harry stands alone in front of the door, wondering why he is so hesitant. The adrenaline level he has been running on is now dropping low and all kinds of irrational doubts float to the forefront of his mind. What if this is a dream and when he pushes that door open he will see Merlin still in a coma or worse, dead? He had nightmares like that before.

"You coward, get a grip on yourself!" he mumbles to himself. He takes a deep breath and pushes the door open.

The sight that greets him makes him tear up. It is really his dear Hamish sitting on the bed with pillows propped up behind him. As Merlin sees Harry, he smiles. His smile is slightly tired but genuine and that is definitely the greatest sight Harry has ever seen. "Hello, Galahad." Merlin greets him with the familiar line. It is their thing; the sentence sounds completely professional to others but holds so much meaning for them.

"Hello, beloved husband. It is Arthur now." Harry can't help but says as he walks over to Merlin's side as quick as possible, feeling like he is floating on cloud nine.

"Oh, my. Please forgive me, Your Majesty. I would have loved to stand up and greet you properly but…" Merlin gestures to his legs sarcastically.

Harry does not say anything, just silently raises his hands to touch Merlin's face while staring into his eyes. "Hamish…" he manages to choke out, his voice breaking.

"Harry…" Merlin only manages before Harry pulls him into a tight hug. He can feel Harry shaking.

"You're back, you're really back, alive, in my arms." Harry says between sobs, still clinging onto Merlin.

Despite being in pain, Merlin lifts his bandaged arms up and wraps them around Harry, holding him close. "I'm here, Harry. It seems our time together isn't at an end yet."

"You are damn right it isn't. If I have my way, it won't be over for a long time." Harry's voice is muffled by Merlin's shirt but audible.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Merlin chuckles.

After a while calmed down, Harry realizes that he is still holding onto Merlin tightly, too tightly in fact, that he might be hurting him. He pulls back and asks, "Did I hurt you? Sorry, I was quite overwhelmed." When Merlin shakes his head, Harry lets out a sigh of relief. He sits down on the chair next to the bed and smiles shyly at Merlin. "How do you feel, Hamish?"

"It hurts all over and I still feel pain where my legs used to be but I am happy to be alive and have my mind intact."

"No Kingsman test for you then." Harry grins, his eye watery.

"Fucking hell, no, Harry." Merlin grins back. Both of them then just sit together in silence for a few moments. Harry uses this time to collect his thoughts and muster up some ideas of what to say next.

"Look, Hamish, there is something very important I need to tell you right now."

"I just woke up from a coma, Harry, can't it wait a few days?"

Harry hesitates but then looks at Merlin, pleading. "I made a promise when I found you in Thailand that I would do this the moment you come back to me. Indulge me, please?"

"Well then, Harry, what is it?" Merlin is fully curious.

"I remember that you love John Denver now, amongst other artists."

Merlin laughs uneasily "Well that's good, Harry, but I don't see why it's so important that you need to say it today."

"Please just let me finish. I am nervous enough as it is."

"Alright, go ahead."

"Hamish, I told Eggsy that when I was shot, loneliness and regret was all I felt, I had no one. That was not true. I did not want to tell the truth because I knew you could hear me. I did not want you to know that while I was filled with regret, it was because of all the things I wanted to say to you and experience with you. I lied about having nobody because I did not want to explain everything to Eggsy and take the focus away from him and Tilde. I was also still slightly confused and did not wish to deal with complicated matters while not operating at full mental capacity. That was a shit decision. When that mine went off, it was the worst moment of my life, much worse than when I thought I was about to die. I had to watch the most important person to me on this earth getting killed without being able to even shed a tear.

"The 6 months that you were missing, I could not go a moment without thinking of you, of what we could have had. You haunted me even in my sleep, saying I failed you. I didn't know how you could do it the 2 years before. Maybe you were better at controlling your emotions, maybe I didn’t mean as much to you as you do to me, I don't know, but I don't care anymore. You are here, now, and it's all that matters."

Taking advantage of a shocked Merlin, Harry pulls out a box from his suit pocket and gets down on one knee, looking up at Merlin. He opens the box, revealing a platinum ring with intricate patterns on the sides.

"I bought this ring before the day we signed our civil partnership document but only now can I do this properly. I love you, Hamish Andrew Ferguson, will you marry me? I mean, for real this time. I promise I would do everything in my power to make sure you are always loved, cherished and happy."

Harry waits for an answer but after a while, none was given. Merlin looks like he has frozen and become a statue. Reluctantly, Harry says, "Well this is the part where you either say yes, try to let me down gently or laugh at my face. This silence is not doing my heart any favour."

Merlin opens his mouth, then closes it, blinks, then open his mouth again but no sound comes out. Seeing Harry nearing a heart attack, he says, "Excuse me, Harry. It's not every day a man wakes up from a 9-month-long coma to a marriage proposal, I need time to process the information."

Harry deflates, all bravado leaving his body. He knows the request is definitely reasonable and he should not be demanding an answer immediately but he'd be lying if he says he did not dream of Merlin saying yes right away and then they share some sort of True Love's Kiss and everything would be right as rain, damn hopeless romantic that he is. He tries to smile, "Sure, love. You must be tired, you should rest. I'm sorry for springing it upon you so soon. It just feels wrong, keeping secrets between us any longer, life is too precious for that." Harry stands up and is about to turn around to the door but Merlin reaches a hand out to stop him. "Harry, sit down." Years of conditioning makes Harry obey Merlin's order without thinking. Merlin is looking at Harry now while Harry is staring down at his hands, still holding the box.

"Did you mean it?" Merlin broke the silence.

"Everything." Harry does not look up.

"I am crippled now, Harry. Look at me, I'm going to be a burden on everyone. Are you really sure about this?"

"Sweetheart, granted, your long legs were so sinful they should have been illegal but they aren't the only reason why I love you. Without them, you are not a burden. Whatever your answer shall be, I will be there to help you through all this, even when you get mad at me, shout at me or tell me to fuck off. I love all of you, just as you are, regardless of circumstances."

"Since when?"

Harry chuckled dryly, "I don't know? I can't pinpoint an exact moment that made me fall in love with you. There were so many moments, across so many years that before I knew it, the only one I could have asked that day was you."

"Th…That day, it wasn't just for professional reasons?"

"No, I was just trying to find any reason to get you to say yes. Figured if I sounded too desperate I'd scared you off." Harry smiles uneasily.

And then Merlin does something Harry does not expect at all, he giggles. "Oh God", Harry sighs, looking up at Merlin, "you are laughing at me. May I get an explanation as to why?"

"You are an idiot," Merlin signals Harry to let him finish speaking before getting upset, "and so am I."

"What does that even mean?"

"The answer is yes."

"That makes no sense! You just answered yes to a 'what' que..." Harry trails off, and then his eye widens, "Yes?"

Merlin still has a smile on his face. "Yes, I will marry you."

Now it is Harry's turn to be speechless. He just sits and stares at Merlin. "Y...yes." he repeats.

The giggles are back. "Harry Hart, speechless. What a sight to see. To be quite honest, I expected you to be livelier."

And then Merlin finds himself with an armful of Harry Hart, crashing hard enough onto him that he has the air knocked out of his lungs. "Ouch, that hurts."

Harry is hyperventilating, he babbles, "You said yes. You said yes! Oh, my God, you said yes"

Merlin pats his back then slowly rubs it. "Would have said yes if you asked me like this then, too. I've been in love with you since our second year together as agent-handler. You were under serious hostile fire and yet still managed to steal that rare Star Wars action figure and brought it back unscathed for me as a souvenir just because you heard me talking about liking the series once in passing. To be absolutely honest with you, I would have said yes right that moment."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Many reasons, I guess. First, it was not professional. Being a handler and falling for your agent is both cliché and dangerous, not even counting it being bad for the team environment. What if people accuse me of favouring you? What if you don't reciprocate and then it would be awkward and hinder the missions. Not only that, Arthur was an old judgemental prick that would have given us hell if he suspected anything. Second, you are _the_ Harry Hart, you could have had anyone you'd liked. I'm the plain Scottish nerd with shit upbringing and I spend too much time with books and computers. Figured I should have been contented with being friends with benefits. And then you asked me to enter the civil partnership and I jumped at the chance to take what I could get without asking too many questions.”

"We have been idiots, we wasted so much time." Harry sniffles, while is face is still buried against Merlin's shoulder.

"I cried so much the day I came to empty your safe after V-Day. I found the ring, you know, I had so many questions. What did you mean by buying this, why did you not give it to me, was it even for me. I thought I would never have a chance to know anymore. I shut myself off emotionally and carried on. Kingsman, especially Eggsy, needed me. Helping him accomplishing the vision you had for him was a way to keep you in my heart. Sometimes I dreamt of you proposing to me and us getting married somewhere beautiful in Scotland surrounded by our friends and I let myself indulge a little in that fantasy during the late hours at night before getting back to the missions in the morning. When we found you, you couldn't remember and then you did but not really, I was devastated but if you asked me to let you go, I would have."

"Please don't ever let me go. I won't let you go, Hamish. And it is not a fantasy anymore. I love you, I want to marry you and I'd do anything for you."

"I love you too, Harry." Merlin says, a tear rolling down his face.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes, Harry, you can kiss me."

Harry lifts his head up, cups Merlin's face with his hands and leans his face in closer, then Merlin meets him halfway. The kiss was full of love and longing and although no magic happens, Merlin's legs don't get magically healed, Harry is pretty sure it is True Love's Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yeah Hamish is a little easily persuaded but I would probably marry someone who gets me a rare expensive Batman action figure too.  
> I chose the name Martin for Percival because I love Lywinis and bearfeathers stories so much, this is a little tribute.
> 
> Also all chapters are self-beta'ed by me so if you spot a mistake, please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding! Fluff, fluff everywhere!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I could not post it right on Christmas, I had a big writer’s block and didn’t know how to write the wedding. Who would’ve thought drinking 12 yr-old single malt Scottish whisky could cure it.

_**6 months later** _

Harry is woken up because the sun shines directly on his face. _Damn_ , he thinks, _forgot to close the curtain yesterday_. Not that he had a mind to do it, he was too busy throwing his fiancé, technically husband, on the bed and getting his clothes off as fast as possible, fair to say curtains weren’t something his mind was concerning about. Merlin is still sleeping peacefully. Usually, the man beside him is the one to wake up earlier so he can work more. _Must have tired him out_ , Harry grins.

Not wanting to get up just yet, he turns to Merlin’s sleeping form and holds him tight from behind, inhaling the scent of the man. This is the best feeling, lying close to the love of his life in a beautiful luxurious hotel room in the middle of nowhere with no one knowing them and worrying about nothing in the world. The view around is amazing too but Harry hasn’t been looking around at many things, too busy doing something else, well, _someone_ , to be precise. They have a whole week here; tourist stuff can come later.

"G'morning, Harry.“ Merlin murmurs, his voice still groggy.

"Good morning, my love.” Harry replies softly. He loves using that endearment. There was a time he could only say it in his dream. “Ready for the big day?”

"No, I need another ten hours of sleep.“ Merlin turns to bury his face deeper into the soft pillow.

Harry drapes himself on top of the stubborn man and pouts. "Hamish, you can’t sleep through your own wedding!” he whines, “Don’t you want to marry me anymore?”

Harry can see Merlin smirking even with more than half his face hidden by the pillow and his eyes still closed. “I’m sorry, dear, but my boss is an arse that overworked me to the bones the last few months, both in and out of bed.” Harry pretends to be offended, he exclaims dramatically. “An arse? You are too hard on him, love! He only wants you to work diligently and earn your keep. I am sure you are his favourite. At least he is a beautiful arse, yes?”

Merlin’s laughter is muffled by the pillow but his shaking shoulders give his mirth away. “You vain, vain man!” he says between laughs and turns around to look at the love of his life. “Why did I agree to marry you?”

"I’m sorry but you can’t return or exchange this product, sir, no refund either.“

"As if I would. Wouldn’t have you any other way.” Merlin smiles and pulls Harry down for a kiss.

After a few minutes, the older man pulls back and asks, “So, the wedding is still on?” That question makes Merlin laugh again. “Yes, you daft man. Give me a few minutes to get up.”

"Great! I wouldn’t want to miss getting married at the place they shot a big part of Monty Python and the Holy Grail.“

"Aye, that’s nice and all but I am more excited to see the part they use for the Starks’ Winterfell myself.”

Both of them giggle like children. Sure, it is their wedding day and not many things are more important right now for them than that but being agents of Kingsman means that they don’t have a lot of time for sightseeing, especially with each other. They jumped at the chance, figuratively speaking, of course, to hold the ceremony at Castle Doune. Not that they have a lot of guests but they need to have a place befitting the status of Kingsman’s king and wizard. Also, it makes their inner geeks happy. Eggsy, Roxy and Martin fully supported the idea, in fact, they have taken over the organising job and insisted that their leader and handler only needed to show up on the day. The friends over at Statesman are also very excited to visit such an ancient place as well.

A little more than an hour later, after they are done washing up, Roxy and Eggsy storm into their room as if they are a conquering army, hell-bent on taking down a castle with no survivor and drag Merlin away to “get ready”. Harry wonders why Merlin is their favourite when he and Martin are the kids’ mentors but sometimes, one just doesn’t question things too much, especially when he also has preparation to make.

 

* * *

 

The castle is huge, he can see it from afar as his car takes him closer and closer to it. The weather today is marvellous, too, one can clearly see the blue sky through a few wisps of white cloud. After they arrive and Harry steps out of the car, he has to pause and takes the whole magnificent scenery. The grand, ancient castle stands out against the green grass and the trees. Harry notices, however, that there is hardly anyone here. He knows that the place is usually brimming with tourists. He turns around to voice his question to Martin, the friend who helped him get ready and drove him here. Martin guffaws and asks him if he seriously thinks Kingsman hasn’t hired the whole damn place for the whole week, tourists be damned. Well, one certainly can’t claim that Kingsman isn’t a bit melodramatic.

Harry looks around while walking slowly up to meet with Eggsy, his best man. He can think of so many things to comment about this place to Merlin when they finally have time to themselves to be tourists and smiles to himself. Eggsy is waiting for the two at the top of the stairs and waves as he sees them approaching. Martin hands Harry over to the younger agent, bids him good luck and goes off to prepare the rings.

Eggsy looks dapper in his black morning suits with an orange waistcoat. Bold colour combination but it works. Harry himself is also wearing black morning suits but with a light violet waistcoat and a boutonniere on his lapel. Eggsy gives off the air of a puppy, so excited that his body starts shaking. He walks with Harry up even more stairs while explaining to him what the process of the whole thing is. Apparently, he and Merlin will walk down the aisle at the same time, his protégé being his best man behind him and Roxy being Merlin’s best woman. They won’t get to see each other right up until the moment they have to stand before the door.

When there are only ten minutes left until they have to be there, the anxiety sets in. Harry can’t even sit down next to Eggsy, choosing to walk around in a circle in the waiting room instead. Eggsy has to assure him that nothing wrong would happen, Merlin is not backing out and no one is dumb enough to attack a castle full of Kingsman and Stateman agents. Eggsy also assured that not only is the information on the wedding closely guarded but so is the castle.

Harry is thankful for the care and effort from Eggsy to the wedding and he says it, to which the younger man replies, “Bruv, other than my mum and Daisy, you and Merlin are the most important people in my life, I would walk through fire for you. I want you two to be happy, you deserve it.”

Eggsy starts smiling cheekily and continues, “Although, I was not the only one responsible for this, you know? Love to take the credit but I can’t. Roxy planned everything and the guests, I was her errand boy. Martin used his power and connections to get the castle to ourselves for the week. They were very against it at first but Martin just had to have his way. Whiskey set up and went through security details three times in the last month. The flowers, and I have to warn you, there are A LOT of flowers up there, came from Elton. All the booze is from Stateman, of course. Everyone had a hand in making this wedding because we all love you.”

Harry feels himself tearing up. It won’t do to be a blubbering mess before the wedding even starts but he can’t help being touched by the love everyone has for them. He thinks back on all the dark thoughts he used to have about ending up a sad, lonely old man and feels fortunate that such fate would not befall him. He walks forward and pulls Eggsy into a fierce hug.

Eggsy hugs him back for a few moments, then pats his back and says, “Well, Harry, it’s time. Let’s go get you married.”

With every step they make, Harry feels himself getting closer to being hysteric. What will Merlin look like, what will everything look like, is some random alien race going to land directly on this castle and declare that they want to take over the earth. He knows he is being unreasonable right now but hell, he has been dreaming of this day for so long, it feels unreal and too real at the same time.

As they make it to the big door leading into the Great Hall, Harry sees Roxy first. She is looking very sharp, wearing a deep blue tuxedo with her hair done up. And then he sees Merlin and _Fuck! The man looks good!_ If this isn’t already their wedding, Harry would have suggested that they run off and elope immediately. His Scottish military regalia is absolutely beautiful. It accentuates his broad shoulders and slender waist perfectly. And that kilt! Harry will have to check later if he wears nothing beneath it _as per tradition_. His prosthetic legs make him look even more lethal in this get-up.

Roxy clears her throat and grins, “Sirs, may I interrupt your ogling session for a moment and suggest that we proceed to the actual ceremony? You have plenty of time for that later.”

Both of them turn to her and nods, then take a deep breath and turn to face the door. Eggsy and Roxy push it open, revealing the Great Hall and the guests inside. The whole place is lavishly decorated with flowers everywhere and chairs covered in white cloths and golden ribbons. From here, Harry can spot and guess that every surviving members and staffs of Kingsman are here, along with some Statemen such as Champ, Whiskey and Tequila. Princess Tilde and Sir Elton John are here as well. Well, that’s basically everyone they need.

Then, the music starts. With only a few opening notes of the piano, Harry knows exactly what song that is. He specifically requested it. From the look on Merlin’s face, so does he. Roxy and Eggy gesture that they should start walking.

"Just to look in your eyes again  
Just to lay in your arms  
Just to be the first one always there for you  
Just to live in your laughter  
Just to sing in your heart  
Just to be everyone of your dreams come true.  
  
Just to sit by your window  
Just to touch in the night  
Just to offer a prayer each day for you  
Just to long for your kisses  
Just to dream of your sighs  
Just to know that I'd give my life for you.  
  
For you for the rest of my life  
For you all the best of my life  
For you alone, only for you."

Even though he chose this song from John Denver because he knew Merlin would love it, it is also everything he wants to say to him. The words ring out through the hall and into his heart and they make him emotional. As they reach where the officiant and Martin are standing, they turn to look at each other in the eye. Only then does Harry realise that Merlin has been crying, his eyes red. Roxy reaches out and gives him a handkerchief to clean his face.

The ceremony begins but Harry is too overwhelmed with emotions, as well as too busy looking at the love of his life to hear what the officiant has to say.

Soon, he hears, “Do you, Hamish Andrew Ferguson, take Harry Hart, as your lawful wedded husband?”

The sound “I do.” coming out of Merlin’s mouth might be the greatest thing he’s ever heard, no song would ever compare to this.

Then, the officiant turns to him to asks the same thing. There can be only one answer: “Of course I fucking do.”

Martin comes forward to hand them the rings and they put them on each other’s hand. With that, the officiant declares that they are now married. As they kiss, the whole Great Hall erupts with cheers.

 

* * *

 

The wedding party is finally over and the guests are already on their ways. Harry and his newly-wedded _husband_ , Merlin, are finally alone in front of their hotel room. He turns to the man in the kilt and asks with a pleading look on his face, “Hamish, please don’t be upset or anything but there is something I really, really would love to do and I need your permission.”

"What is it, Harry?“

"Can I carry you, bridal style over the threshold?”

Merlin sighs but he smiles, “Fine, just this once.”

Harry’s face lights up and he looks as happy as a child on Christmas Eve. He unlocks the door, grabs Merlin and picks him up to carry him into the room, closing the door on the way in with his foot. He then tenderly puts his husband down on the edge of the bed and kneels down in front of him, beaming.

Merlin smiles back genuinely, then bends down to kiss Harry’s forehead. “Hello, beloved husband.”

Harry pulls Merlin down for a passionate kiss that lasts until the need for oxygen becomes too much to bear. After that, both of them just sit there, grinning like idiots.

After a while, Merlin starts yawning and Harry declares that they both need sleep. Merlin reaches down to take his prosthetic legs off but Harry stops him. “Let me.” he says. As Harrys meticulously, tenderly tends to Merlin, he finds himself singing.

 "Just to wake up each morning  
Just to you by my side  
Just to know that you’re never really far away  
Just a reason for living  
Just to say I adore  
Just to know that you’re here in my heart to stay.  
  
For you for the rest of my life  
For you all the best of my life  
For you alone, only for you.  
  
Just the words of a love song  
Just the beat of my heart  
Just the pledge of my life, my love, for you.“

 

* * *

 

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been too much angst around the Merlahad fandom lately, I hope this fluff lifts your spirit up! Happy holidays, everyone! This is the first fic that is not a one shot I've completed, yay! 
> 
> Doune Castle: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/e/eb/Scotland-2016-Aerial-Doune_Castle_%28and_Castle_keeper%27s_cottage%29.jpg/500px-Scotland-2016-Aerial-Doune_Castle_%28and_Castle_keeper%27s_cottage%29.jpg
> 
> I was looking a lot for the perfect song for the wedding, suddenly Spotify randomly played this song. The first time I heard it, I cried. It is such a "their" song. Now let me cry because no one will ever love me that much T__T
> 
> If you like what I wrote and want to continue supporting me, please read Captain Fantastic And The Gentleman Spies. It is also Merlahad :D


End file.
